Darkness
by Snoozleberrilichious
Summary: Fang is an assian,Max and her brother Iggy are just homeless orphans wondering the streets. what happens when Iggy and max get in to deep with the wrong people and Fang is sent to kill them. Will he do it? read to find out! FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness  
I laid still in my gray king size bed on the dark listening intentely for sounds in the gigantic house hearing nothing I slipped out of my bed standing up to 6 foot tall with black shaggy hair and dark eyes mixed with my black clothing and olive toned skin I almost blended into the darkness of the grand room. I silently slipped out of the window,dropping roughly 3 feet my hair slightly brushed to the side and I quickly flipped it back over my eye. Even in the dark scars were prominent. I swiftly ran off into the dark and down the street.  
About a block down I spotted what I was looking for. The radio tower. I ran towprds it using the momentum when I got to it to swing myself onto the radio tower climbing it with the grace of a cat.(ok weird comparison there) when I got about half way up I leapt off it onto the nearest rooftop successfully landing on two feet. It was obvious I had been doing that for a while. I quickly ran across the rooftop leaping from this one to th next in the huge city that was New York. I was one of the "rich people" but a few years back I had gotten involoved with the wrong people. Now I was an assassin. I didn't like this job,there was blood lieing and murder involved. Yet I messed up so I payed the price. I continued running along rooftops getting to the one that was shorter than the rest I jumped rolling across the roof landing on my knees. I looked up looking for the signal after a few minutes of searching the skys I saw a feather painted on a run down hotel wall across the street. Running to the edge of the abondended apartment building I was standing on I jumped over the edge, sliding down the drainage pipe of the building I reached the ground I sprinted across the street toward the black feather. I studied the feather for clues, my "employers" would leave clues on the feathers as to we're the next victim just loved making my job harder. After a few minutes I discovered a message written on the feather that was the size of half of my body. It said "Fang-hes locked in the room between letters q and s I groaned in frustration. More riddles? Really? With a sigh I entered the building repeating the riddle over and over again. In the alphabet in between q and s was r but as far as I knew there wasn't any rooms labeled r in the building. Looking around the lobby I saw a dry fountain against one wall across from the cheak in desk on th other side of the room with 2 arm chairs and a flower patterned couch inbetween them. With a sigh I sat down on the couch putting my head in my hands. I thought r? What in a hotel has an r? I started running names of the things I knew were in hotels through my ? No too obvious. Room service? A cleaning supply closet really isn't there style. Reservation? Hmmm...I pushed myself off the couch walking over to the cheak in desk and jumping over it. I cautiously looked through the open doorway. Hearing a voice I quickly pressed my self back against the wall. I slowly edged into the room going by unnoticed. What I saw shocked me. There was a beautiful girl with mid back length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes she looked about 5'9 and was wearing a tanktop skinny jeans and had on combat boots. She was lying in the middle of the bare concrete floor. There was a boy who I couldn't see much because he was sitting in the shadows but I think I saw a flash of blonde. In the middle of the room there were 2 chairs with severed ropes. They had managed to escape their bonds,then why we're they still there. I found this out a second later when the one I couldn't see went sprinting suddenly out of the corner running towprds the door way I could get through do easily. "we have tried everything igs that's not going to work." the girl said as the person went streaked towprds the door. Her voice was so much diffrent then most girls I had heard hers was strong and confident instead of airy and weak. I was shocked out of my thoughts quite literally when the other person went skitteding across the gray concrete floor along with blue shocks of electricity the boy I figured out was sprawled on the floor with blonde almost white spikey hair and clear blue eyes which made me think he was blind. He was wearing a shock collar. Momentarily confused I looked back at the girl being careful to hide I saw previously concealed behind her hair her shock collar. For some reason I couldn't just strike like I did mostly with these for some reason I felt the ultimate urge to protect them. What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

MAXPOV:

I was lying on the floor of a dark concrete room with a dumb gray shock collar around my neck watching my big brother run repeatedly into a invisible barrier keeping us in this hell hole. Oh joy. "UGH! Would you give it a rest Iggy?" "NEVER!," he yelled back to me running into the barrier 2 more times before I got up and jumped onto his back my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Iggy gave out a yell of surprise before we both began falling back somehow I had managed to slide out from beneath him before he landed so he landed on the cold concrete floor. "What was that for?" he exclaimed looking up at me with is sightless blue eyes. "Iggy seriously you were going to end up with brain damage, or more than you have currently. "Hey!"Iggy exclaimed in protest which I ignored and went on "There has GOT to be another way out of here." Iggy pushed himself back onto his feet, when I suddenly froze. Iggy sighed "What now?" "Shh..." I whispered "I hear something."

FangPOV:

I cursed under my breath. They weren't supposed to hear, I was going to sneak out flick the power off of the room and then sneak away before they even knew I was there. Sadly that plan had failed miserably. I scarcely breathed worried the girl, Max, would hear more. I watched as the boy, Iggy, closed his eyes slightly tilting his head. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he's eyes locked onto me, just than I noticed that he couldn't see. Max's eyes flicked over to me as I held my breath. "Who's there?" she called. I dared a step farther back. "Don't try pretending you're not there," Iggy started "I can hear your footsteps." I took a deep breath and took a step forward.

MaxPOV:

I couldn't help it, when he stepped out I swear my heart skipped a beat. He was hot, or as my best friend nudge would say Hawt. He had shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes, with olive toned skin. He was wearing a leather jacket with a gray shirt, black jeans and converse, at over 6 foot Iggy was only an inch taller than him. Finally getting over my shock, I glared at him and asked "Why are you here?" Iggy, who had taken steps back to stand slightly in front of me, managed to stare right at his face into his beautiful onyx eyes…WAIT! Hold the keyboard! Rewind, backspace that never happened! I shook my head slightly to clear it and took a half step forward as he stayed silent. "Do I need to repeat? . You. Doing. Here?" when he still didn't answer I was about ready to tackle him for information. I took a step forward before Iggy stopped me. "You were the one they sent to kill us. Weren't you?" the guy after a moment's hesitation, nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked the dark haired boy over, looking for any signs of weakness  
that might help us fight against him.

"If you were sent to kill us...then why haven't you done it yet?" I  
asked him, looking at him cautiously. He shrugged all non-chalance  
like.

I let out a sigh, "Do you talk at all?"  
He shook his head silently of course.  
Iggy shook his head looking like he was about to roll his eyes before  
he suddenly froze. Cocking his head slightly to the left, giving me  
the signal to start listening.

I stopped everything I was doing making my breathing very, very  
shallow. Only then did I hear it.

"Uh...what is that?" I said cautiously glancing at Iggy. Iggy shook  
his head silently telling me he had as much as a clue as I did.

"What are you two talking about?" Our killer questioned. In my mind I  
was freaking out about the fact that he said more than 2 words, but on  
the outside I only put my finger to my lips telling him to shut up and  
listen.

Cautiously I made my way towards the noise backing farther into the  
room away from the lighten up door way.

As the sound got louder my heart beat faster making it loud enough I  
was sure anyone could hear it.  
"Max!" Iggy suddenly yelled startling me. "WATCH OUT!" Then there was  
just blackness.

**sorry i havent uploaded in what has definetly been forever xD i just wasnt sure if i was going to continue fanfiction or not XD anyway heres finally another chapter on a cliffhanger of course youre welcome. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and favorites ive gotten i didnt think i was going to get any at all! so thanks :) i hope you have a wonderful day and remember kids dont play leapfrog with unicorns **


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness

I blinked open my eyes to see a dull concrete ceiling. "What happened?" I thought aloud as I pressed my palm to my aching head. Sitting up i looked to my left to see Iggy, and then to my right to see the dark haired boy.

Iggy tried to look at me only managing to stare at my cheek." I heard the sound getting closer to where you were but I didn't see it."

"If Iggy didn't see it..." I said looking at the boy on my left. "Then did you?" His dark brown eyes met my light ones and stared. Somehow I could read him, don't ask me how but I could tell that he knew...and it wasn't good.

"What. Happened." I said again staring into his eyes which now that I looked closer had little flecks of gold and what seemed like really dark blue. He swallowed before down at the floor and speaking in a soft but smooth and admittedly deep and hot voice.

"After we heard you get knocked out, I managed to find a light..." He started. "When I turned it on I saw you past out but behind you..." He trailed off looking behind me.

I very slowly got to my feet before turning around. Sure enough a few feet behind me letting out a strangled gasp at what I saw.

Lying on the concrete floor was a young girl about 13 with coffee colored skin and a mess of brown curls, she was dressed in ratty jeans and a green army jacket. That wasn't the horrible part though. The horrible part was the fact that her feet had been cut off.

Surrounding the stubs that used to be feet were 2 pools of crimson red blood. The girl was lying on her stomach as if she had been dragging herself towards the light.

"So that was the noise..." I whispered.

The boy nodded stepping closer to me, "She was trying to crawl and accidentally grabbed your leg." He stated sadly. "You must've accidentally kicked her or something, she was knocked out long enough to bleed to death."

"What do you think happened?" I barely whispered turning my head to look at him. "I think she was walking near the elevators, she must've gotten lost here, and an elevator cable must've snapped and cut her feet off." I gulped thinking of the pain she must've gone through.

"Uh... Excuse me? Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on here?" Iggy questioned, looking around. As the boy begun explaining to him what we were seeing, I walked over to the girls body flipping her over to stare into her light brown eyes that matched mine so well.

I gently ran my hand down her face closing her eyes and looking down at her sadly. With I sigh I began to search her pockets. Yes I know it's terrible respect the dead and all but when your an abandoned orphan with 2 little siblings to take care of you gotta do what you gotta do.

After my searching I found out her name was Nudge and she seemed homeless just like us, the only thing I found was an apple in her pocket slightly bruised from her crawling.

With one last look I stood up turning around to face the two boys. "Ok so first things first." I said addressing the dark haired boy.

"Are you going to kill us or what?"

He regarded me thoughtfully before saying "Honestly I don't think I can."

"Oh and why's that? Can't hurt a girl?"

He made sure to roll his eyes before answering " No it just seems that you two need some help and were just doing what you have to to survive." "I can't kill someone for doing what I'm doing myself."

"Well if your not going to kill us, what's your name?" I questioned looking him over. "Fang." He stated simply. "I already know yours and your brothers." I nodded at him still looking him over seeing what use he could be to us.

"Hmmm. Anyway we need to give this girl a proper burial. Iggy, Fang. Pick her up let's go find a place out front." I said before marching off.

A few hours later me and the boys were staring down at a wooden cross made of wood and taped with duck tape.

"She really did deserve more." I said staring sadly down at her small grave.

"She was pretty enough to be a model."

Both the boys beside me silently nodded.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the sad thoughts of Nudge. I turned around and stared at the boys in front of me.

"Now what to do with you..." I said looking at Fang. He just blinked at me. "Well you look rather strong so that could help us out a bit, you seem to be rather sneaky so that'll be good for thieving...and you seem like you could easily distract a few girls."

"Seems like you could turn out to be pretty useful Fang, since you defied the orders of the gang would you like to come home with Iggy and I? Then there's no punishment and i doubt they would be able to find you."

Fang looked at iggy and I for a few seconds before nodding and giving me a small smile. "Thanks, that'd be nice." I smiled back at him before sprinting off down the road, "COME ON GUYS! IT'S TIME FOR FANG TO MEET THE LITTLE ONES!" I yelled my laughter getting carried away in the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

When we finally arrived at the "house" I say "house" in that way  
because it really wasn't a house more like the second level of a run  
down apartment building that had a hole blown into the outside wall.  
Making my way around into the alleyway beside the apartment building.

Fang opened his mouth to probley ask a question as to where we were,  
but I quickly put my finger to my lips telling him to shut it before  
the creeps in this alleyway realize we were here.  
I looked around for the giant green trashcan quickly pulling it in  
front of the giant hole in the wall to our right.

Quickly climbing up and into the hole I dropped my hand down the the  
wall below me and tapped my fingers twice before raising my hand to  
help iggy up and into the hole where I was currently sitting.

Iggy pulled himself in and I held my hand out for Fang. Fang stared at  
my hand for a moment before grabbing my hand and pulling himself up on  
my otherside.

I turned around and stared into the dark hallway for a moment. "Can  
someone tell me what were doing here?" Fangs voice came from my left.  
"You'll see." I answered simply. I could tell that annoyed him seeing  
as he muttered as we walked down the dark hallway.

We passed many dark and dank doorways. Rats ran across my battered  
combat boots as I stopped in front of the door way at the end of the  
hall. The penthouse suite. I quietly pushed open the door, blue light  
falling over me.

I peeked into the room seeing Angel and Gazzy asleep on the mess of  
blankets all over the floor, they had left the blue camping lights on  
for us lighting up the room with blue light.

I smiled slightly and went into the room, Iggy and Fang following in  
behind me. I walked over to the giant pile of blankets seeing Gazzy  
and Angel, the twins, curled up into little balls in their giant nest  
of blankets.

I smiled and brushed Angels hair back pressing my lips onto her  
forehead before doing the same to Gazzy. I grinned at their sleeping  
forms before picking 3 blankets and 3 pillows off the best and  
throwing one pillow and one blanket to Iggy and Fang.

After we had all gotten settled on random parts of the rooms floor. I  
stared up at the Celeing that was of course full of holes letting me  
see the starry night sky.

Fang and I somehow both ended up next to each other whilst Iggy was  
next to the twins. One of us always slept next to the twins just in  
case they had nightmares.

"So..." Whispered Fang next to me. "What's your story?" His question  
took me by surprise as I looked at him my eyes wide.  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked  
"Just curious." He replied  
I looked at him for a minute before making my decision.

"My parents names were Anne and Jeb Batchelder." I started with "Our  
last names were changed to Ride when we..left." "My full name is  
Maximum Ride." Fang nodded beside me. "We were a perfect family. My  
dad was a scientist and my mom was an FBI agent stationed here in  
Arizona." "Everything was perfect for me and Iggy until Angel and  
Gazzy were born." "Angel and Gazzy are both 7 and me and Iggy are 17."  
"Anyway when they were born, our parents thought they were perfect so  
they started beating us for not being their version of perfect."

"Angel and Gazzy tried to defend me and Iggy and ended up being beat  
along with us. One day when I was at school my friend, Ella, saw my  
bruises and cuts and alerted the police. When I heard they were coming  
I told Iggy an we decided to take the twins and run. We couldn't get  
seperated..." At this point in the story I was crying. "We got in with  
the wrong people to try and keep the kids fed..." Silent tears leaked  
down my face. "I feel so bad that they had to go through all this..."

I looked over at Fang to see him staring at me with a sad look in his  
eyes and without a word pulled me into his chest as I started sobbing  
into his shirt, his arms wrapped around my back and he rubbed small  
circles between my shoulder blades whispering small words of comfort  
until I fell asleep.


End file.
